State of Mine
State of Mine is the tenth episode of Season 5 of Z Nation and the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on December 7, 2018, at 8/7c. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with a garbage dump/mine where Talkers are being forced into labor harvesting old electronics. Warren leads George, Doc and 10K into some investigation. Their trial has led here and they just might find the source of the mystery biscuit ingredient. There are Talkers here being bossed around by hazmat bros. And a cloaked figure creeping around and killing anything in its path. A Talker eats some electronics and releases a puff of smoke. It seems to clear his head. George decides to pose as a Talker in order to find out what's going on. Warren falls through a pile of garbage at the dump deep into the recesses of the mine and some dismembered people and a blood-smeared saw, for starters. George gets herded into the mine with the group of Talkers. Warren hears footsteps and spots a brand new terror: A human/robot nightmare that seems to be the source of all the killing in the mine. Doc and 10K find the dump's control room, and put on hazmat suits in order to blend in with the enforcer bros. Somehow Doc keeps their cover and even acts like a menacing supervisor, despite identifying himself as Siegfried and 10K as Roy. George finds Warren in the mine, and together they realize that the Talkers and the murdering nightmare are consuming lithium from the old electronics. And that just may be the secret ingredient to the bizkits. The group reunites and realizes they need to get out of this dump and back to Limbo. They decide to hijack the workers' truck and get out of there. Doc shows some serious skills in the truck, and everyone fights hard. They are not winning this fight, when the whirr of a saw fires up. The cyber nightmare is chopping people to bits and he does not care who is on what side. After his battery dies, cyber monster decides to crush himself. Turns out he is a former Talker who went down in the mine and then things went really wrong. And after crushing himself into a rectangle, fellow Talkers snack on his remains. The team decides to take the lithium and the Talkers to Limbo, with a stop on the way in Hackertown. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Katy M. O'Brian as George Guest Starring (Coming Soon) Co-Stars (Coming Soon) Deaths (Coming Soon) Memorable Quotes (Coming Soon) Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= State of Mind 001.jpg State of Mind 002.jpg State of Mind 003.jpg State of Mind 004.jpg State of Mind 005.jpg State of Mind 006.jpg State of Mind 007.jpg State of Mind 008.jpg State of Mind 009.jpg State of Mind 010.jpg State of Mind 011.jpg State of Mind 012.jpg State of Mind 013.jpg Videos Notes (Coming Soon) References